


And he watched

by Aluminosity07



Series: Geckos god and goddesses au - mcyt [9]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fire, L’manburg war, Mentions of Sally the Salmon, Revolution, War, flags burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminosity07/pseuds/Aluminosity07
Summary: Fundy watches — and burns down the flag of L’manburg
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: Geckos god and goddesses au - mcyt [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	And he watched

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don’t know how much of this I will actually post, I don’t have many more thoughts for this series sadly but I really enjoyed writing it, 
> 
> But! 
> 
> I still might write one for Niki, Wilbur and Schlatt together, and I sort of have a draft for Tommy and Tubbo together — and I’ve always wanted to expand more on the dream team but that wont be for a long time now because haha :)) 
> 
> i’m writing another series sort of, all you gotta know is Dream smp x SMPearth will I ever publish it when its done? I have no clue.

Fundy comes into the picture, randomly and out of nowhere, No one mentions it. 

no one mentioned the way the fox had randomly turned up. Wilbur wrapping his arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a side hug. 

_It’s my son! Fundy!_ Wilbur had declared to his group of rag tag revolutionaries one night, laughs and talk had broken out between the L’manburg residents. 

Fundy smiled happily at them, watching as the world slowly passed by. 

He had watched wars start, families begin, and now, he watched as L’manburg grew and fell, in it’s five years of existence, their country had risen to the top and had been taken and dismantled into something else. 

Fundy had never realized why everyone called Schlatt the god of windows, why Philza was called the god of Air and why Wilbur was called the god of Music, (Fundy liked Wilburs old title before it was given away to another newly created god) Or even how he came to be, Wilbur had spouted out something about a salmon but Fundy had drowned him out in favour of watching the stream. 

The river flowed harsh and quick, unlike the calm of the people around him. 

No one mentioned him being a humanoid fox, no one mentioned the way he zoned out.. No one mentioned him bringing up events that had happened years ago, long and forgotten. 

And no one mentioned the way he watched any and everything, with eyes devoid of emotions, and a soft look on his face. 

  
As he watched as their own flag burnt down in front of him, by _him_. Staring at the damage he had done. The cloth lain burnt at his feet, torch burning, _red and orange,_ in hand and he grinned towards Schlatt, _whose eyes were cold and grinning triumphantly, watching him_

**Author's Note:**

> Fundy - Demigod 
> 
> Wilbur - God of music
> 
> Philza - God of Air
> 
> Schlatt - God of Windows


End file.
